


Blue

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Vocaloid Song, Kinda, M/M, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Emotions, also implied iwaoi, help them, implied kagehina, iwaizumi hajime is trying his best, oikage, oikawa tooru is bad at feelings, one-sided oikage, shortie of a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 00:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tooru had always been a kind of a mess when it came to facing his faultsor shit happened and neither Tooru or Tobio knows how to deal with it and Hajime's just trying to keep everything from burning down





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> So! This was lying in my drafts and seeing it was everyone's favourite king's birthday recently, i figured i could post it in his honour
> 
> ps. this is based of this gorgeous, beautiful masterpiece of a haikyuu!! version of that one vocaloid song. I'm gonna drop the link here, in case you wanna check it out: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JZP0kbWVubQ
> 
> pps. everything takes place in the last match between Seijoh and Karasuno in the spring tournament (expect the flashbacks, but yeah)

Tooru sighed as he bend down to tie his shoelaces back together. For them to come undone at practice..he could only imagine what would happen during the match. They were up against Karasuno after all, so anything was possible. Literally anything. The brunette couldn't help sighing a second time, ruffling his hair in annoyance. He raised his head and eyed the two teams, making best of their remaining time to work on new serves, sets, etc. His chest swelled with pride as he laid eyes on his own team. Seijoh truly deserved the title of a powerhouse school. And it belonged to every last one of them.

His triumph was short-lived. It ended the moment he heard an all too familiar voice barking out insults, as arrogant as ever. Tooru narrowed his eyes at the Karasuno-side of the court, quickly locating the king of the court himself. 

Tobio was standing with the loud little shrimp, making gestures with his hands and yelling out something that sounded like 'Hinata, you dumbass!', but the older setter couldn't be so sure. Though judging by the look in Tobio's blue eyes, that was exactly what he had just said The shrimps reaction was more telling. He was frowning at his setter, hands folded tightly together, as if trying to avoid pouncing at him. Tooru couldn't help the snicker that came out. He wasn't the only one who couldn't stand the kid, it seemed.

"And just what are you smirking at, Oikawa?" Hajime's voice interrupted his thoughts.

Tooru turned to cast a smile at his best friend, miserably failing to make himself look innocent. "Oh, you know, just checking out the competition."

Hajime raised a brow at him, clearly not convinced. "Just checking out? So that wasn't you bullying Kageyama back there just minutes ago, then?"

"Come now, Iwa-chan~ I just challenged him a little bit, what's wrong with that?" Tooru tried to keep the smile on his face, but it was difficult. The whole team saw him making fun of Tobio earlier and no one brought it up. No one. It seemed he once again forgot just how easily his best friend could read him.

"I think you know what." The said friends tone was final. He was clearly not having any of Tooru's bullshitting today. Damn it.

"Look Iwa-chan, I know my place", he sighed. "I know, trust me. But it's the last match for me-for us. Tobio-chan's going to be left behind again." He nodded towards their kouhai, still arguing with Karasuno's tiny bait.

Hajime's gaze followed his, locking on Tobio. There was a weirdly fond look in his eyes as he watched the two bicker, back and forth. "...you know that he doesn't necessarily see it that way anymore, don't you?"

Tooru pouted, not that pleased with his friend. "But Iwa-chaan, he's my precious, cute little kouhai", he whined, trying to sound like it mattered. It did, but it was all so very complicated. He and Tobio were so,so, complicated.

"Is he?"

Tooru only hummed in agreement, even if both of them knew he wasn't. Never had been, but the brunette preferred lying to himself over having to admit how sorry he was to his kouhai for the way he acted all those years back.

Before his friend could get a word out, the whistle blew. So he settled on a nod and a look of warning and worry all together, aimed at Tooru.

The setter only gave him a peace sign, getting up to walk to the court. It was time to fight Karasuno- Tobio, again. It was time to win once again.

 

-

 

_Tooru wiped his tears, still about the bitterest he had ever cried. That damn Ushiwaka, always coming into his way. Hell, they could've won. They should've won, they were a strong team. They were the better six. But no. It didn't matter, they still lost._

_He sobbed, full on ugly and snotty as he dug his nails into his palms, his knuckles turning white._

_"_ _Once we get into high school, that's when...that's when we'll humiliate Shiratorizawa instead!" it came out pathetic, but regardless of that, he got an answer._

_"Naturally." His best friend said it like he wasn't crying, like he wasn't just as upset as Tooru was. It was a little reassuring, even if the setter would rather die than actually admit that. He snorted, a sudden thought coming to his mind. Something that would probably get him scolded later by Hajime, but he didn't care, not right now._

_So he turned around, pointing a finger at his kouhai, standing right behind him. "An-and then there's you, Tobio-chan!! I don't where you'll move on to next, but when I do face you, I'm gonna defeat you too!" The tears running down his face didn't make him seem that terrifying, but the black haired boy blinked up at him, determination in his face. An unspoken promise. I won't lose either, his features said._

_But he didn't voice that, didn't get to, before Hajime spoke again. "Blow your nose at least before saying your lines", he said. That earned him a scoff and a look from Tooru (that really wasn't that effective, but you get the point)._

_"Would_ _you like a tissue?" Tobio asked, getting Tooru's attention._

_The older setter glared at the small hand holding out the white tissue, before grabbing it. "Shut up!" he spat at the king of the court to become, all the while blowing out his nose. If he had looked at Tobio's face then instead of the hand offering the tissue, he would've seen the darkened eyes, the emotions flowing in those blue eyes, the downtilt of those lips. But he didn't. So it remained hidden, guiding their fates ever so far away from each other._

 

_-_

 

Tooru couldn't get the image of the middle schooler Tobio out of his head as he stared at the him from the other side of the court. He remembered the round face and the innocent eyes staring up at him back then. It really did piss him off, seeing that same brat now standing there, his eyes hard as steel, staring right back at Tooru's. He offered a smug smile to his precious little kouhai. The said kouhai pouted to the older setters pleasure. He was about to mouth something at the kid, trying to see if he could rile him up just a little more, but Tobio's gaze suddenly drifted away from him, landing on the small player glued to his side.

Tooru frowned, curious. He watched the two as the shrimp said something to his setter, not looking at him. His eyes were on the opposite team too, much like Tobio's, but the words he was saying were at him, definitely. Judging from the way Tobio blinked slowly, nodding once before turning back to meet Tooru's eyes once again it had been something annoying.

The brunette cursed both of those brats in his head as his team gathered around, he himself scurrying to the back line with the ball in his hands, testing it's feel out a few times. To him it sounded like the only noise in the gym then and there. He took a deep breath, preparing to land his serve.

The yells from his friends- Iwa-chan, Makki, Mattsun, all jabbing at him about the damn noodles, reached his ears. He whined at them a little, before going back to his head. He couldn't wait to see the look on his precious kouhai's face when he would finally land his serve. He'd been practicing, putting his all into it to the point Hajime had dragged his stubborn ass home and to stretch. So he wouldn't miss.

_**** _

He would make the king of the court and his pawns kneel once again.

 

-

 

_Tooru ran a hand through his chocolate brown locks, scoffing at the game going on. Tobio's tosses were as insane as ever. Too bad there wasn't anyone who could've possibly hit them. And refusing to cooperate with the team, what kind of setter had his kouhai become?_

_Even from here, Tooru could smell the tension between the team members, could hear the sharp remarks that Tobio's arrogant ordering got out of them. And Tobio himself...he was nearing his breaking point. He was getting desperate, the older setter could tell. The other team was better, stronger. He tried to make up for it with his tosses, but there wasn't anyone there to receive them. He was starting to see that._

_It was only a matter of time before he'd be switched out._

 

_-_

 

Tooru kept the look on Tobio's face on that day in his mind as he watched him from the other side of the net. It, surprisingly, wasn't that nice of a look. He wondered what it would be like to be the cause of that expression. It'd be nice to see his kouhai get pissed when they lost to Seijoh, again. Or maybe not. Tooru frowned, feeling a little confused. He didn't like that look, not that much. It looked..wrong in Tobio's face. Yes, the older setter wanted to see him pissed, depressed, but that look..no.

Then again, maybe it had been Tooru that created that kind of look on his face in the first place. Tobio must've been at least a little upset with him after what happened between them in middle school. Tooru knew he had pulled all kinds of looks from his kouhai over the years, those of admiration, anger, frustration...fondness, even. But he had to wonder, if he had ever made Tobio cry, alone and left behind. Like his own team had on that day.

His thoughts were interrupted by the little shrimp's yelling from the other side of the net. He turned his gaze to the orange haired spiker, currently standing face to face with Tobio as he spoke. 

 

"If I'm here, you're invincible."

_**** _

The whole court went silent at that, everyone gaping at Karasuno's bait. 

"That's..super awesome", Hajime huffed out after a moment. 

Tooru glanced at him. It was. Damn it, why did it feel like he had just lost to the little shrimp in a way? He let out a frustrated sigh in response to his friend. "Seriously.."

He felt Hajime's gaze in his back as he turned his gaze from the little shrimp to Tobio, waiting for his reaction. He was quiet for a moment, his eyes as widened and surprised as everyone else's in the court. But then Tooru saw it. He saw the gleam in Tobio's eyes, saw his tensed up shoulders loosen, saw his lips move in a breath he was holding in, letting it out. He saw how Tobio's lips quirked, forming a smile on his face. And this one wasn't the terrifying one his kouhai wore when he was playing or when he managed to pull off a perfect set up. No, this one was..gentle. Tooru couldn't help it, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he stared at the black haired boy from the other side of the net. He couldn't tear his eyes away, couldn't stop gaping. Because in that moment, Tobio was  _beautiful._

But as per usual, it didn't last long. Soon enough the smile turned into a scowl as if it had never been there. Tobio's gaze hardened again as he stared down at the shrimp. "Huh? They've picked up all of your spikes so far, so what are you talking about?"

Everyone on the Karasuno team sighed, as if this was what they were expecting. Seijoh's team just snickered at the former king of the court, some more surprised than other by his reaction. Tooru seeemed to be the only one who couldn't bring himself to sigh in relief or laugh. Because he had recognized the gleam in Tobio's eyes. He had only seen it once all those years ago on that fateful day, but he recognized it alright. He couldn't forget.

_**** _

-

 

_Tooru cursed as his serve crossed the white line on the other side of the net. Out. Again. Something was wrong with him today. He didn't know what, but there had been an uneasy feeling in his stomache the whole day. He couldn't wrap his head around the feeling, couldn't figure out what was causing it. He wanted to, it would be better than just hitting and missing a serve after serve. He didn't know how many he had used already. It felt like hundreds. But he wouldn't be leaving until he'd made up for every single one he missed at today's pratice. So he grit his teeth, taking a deep breath. He threw the ball and jumped. It touched his palm and he thought this was it, it felt good. This was without a doubt the first-_

_"Oikawa-san?" someone called. Tooru barley keeps his annoyance under control, frowning at the ball when it flies over the line. Damn it. He thought everyone on the team knew he hated it when someone bothered him while he was practicing. Well, everyone expect Hajime. But he never called Tooru that. So the setter turned around. To his horror, he was faced with one of the first years. The one with a round face and big, blue eyes that were currently staring at the older setter earneslty. Kageyama..Tobio was his name, if Tooru's memory didn't fail him._

_"What?" he got out. He was had already been pissed and seeing the little brat's face did not help. At all._

_Kageyama didn't seem to mind his tone or his cold glare. "Could you teach me how to serve?" he asked, his hands offering Tooru the volleyball he was holding. He blinked up at the brunette, seemingly excited. "You were still practicing, so I thought-"_

_"Well you thought wrong", Tooru interrupted him. He narrowed his eyes at the little brat, not pleased. Him? Teach someone like Kageyama? No way. He wasn't going to help him surpass himself. Call him paranoid, but Tooru could tell from his blue eyes, could see the ambition and will to win in them. He had seen the youngers sets, though only a few times, but he saw the technique behind them. The techinique his own sets would never have, not matter how he trained or how hard he worked. Because unlike him, Kageyama was a natural. A volleyball genius. Tooru was the better setter right now, but it wouldn't remain that way forever. He was well aware of that._

_"But-"_

_"That means no", Tooru glarified. It seemed Kageyama was a little more stubborn than he had originally thought. The brat didn't flinch, didn't get the hint from Tooru's eyes, from his voice. Instead, he only stepped forward, closer to the older setter still holding the ball in his hands like he actually expected him to take it. His blue eyes had a challenge in them, daring Tooru to deny him once more. The older setter only scoffed. He barely knew the kid, but he hated the eyes. They were intense, daring. Sharp. As if he thought he could make Tooru back down with just one look. He was about to open his mouth and tell Kageyama just how badly he hated that look and those eyes, but he didn't get to._

_"Oikawa! You idiot, what are you doing here? Practice ended ages ago", Hajime's voice echoed in the gym. Tooru turned his gaze from Kageyama's, facing the door. He wanted to give the brat a lesson on respecting your elders, but he knew he wouldn't get away with it with his best friend standing by the door. So he tried to ignore the younger one's stare, choosing to face Hajime instead._

_He flashed a smile at his friend, trying to lessen the obvious tension in the gym. "Aww, Iwa-chan, were you waiting for me? How touching~", he sang, waiting for the anger and denial that usually got out of his best friend._

_To his amazement, Hajime only nodded. "Someone has to make sure you don't overwork yourself", he said. Tooru felt a tiny tug at his heart for that. He hated that Hajime felt the need to look out for him that much. Sometimes he just didn't get it. Any other day he would've had to drag Tooru out of the gym by his collar, but it turned out that Kageyama would save his nerves a bit for today._

_Tooru smiled at himself a little bit, turning to face Kageyama. The brat still hadn't turned his gaze away. His eyes seemed to ask why. Why won't you teach me, they asked. Tooru couldn't help but be amused as he shuggered his shoulders. "You heard Iwa-chan. I need to get home."_

_At that Kageyama finally turned to the door, his eyes searching. They locked on Hajime, who seemed to notice the black haired boy only now. "Oh, Kageyama. You were here too", he nodded at the brat._

_"Yes." Somehow Kageyama's voice was more quiet now. He didn't sound so sure._

_"You should get home, too. Don't take after this guy, he's a bad example", Hajime said, eyeing Tooru meaningfully. Tooru stayed quiet for once, eyeing Kageyama in turn. The little brat seemed a little awkward, out of place. He hadn't been before, when pestering Tooru about his serve. Weird. He didn't make a move to leave either._

_Tooru decided to test the waters. "He's right. You should go home, isn't it almost bedtime for you,...Tobio-chan?"  It worked perfectly. Kageyama turned to face him, his ears painfully red as he registered the name. It was only for a moment, but when he met Tooru's eyes, the older setter almost flinched. Kageyama's blue eyes were had a gleam in them, one that he hadn't seen on the court. It looked...happy. But it went as quick as it came and he was nothing but a blushing and pissed off mess in seconds. Tooru was never that good at keeping himself at bay, so he leaned forward, observing the look on the younger one's face. He was about to push it further, but lucky for Kageyama, Hajime made it first._

_"Come on, Oikawa. Don't pick on the first years", he scolded._

_"Oh? But I'm not picking on him. Isn't that right, Tobio-chan?" Tooru smiled, his own eyes gleaming. Maybe he could make his time in the same club with Kageyama-no, Tobio, somehow tolerable._ _Speaking of the younger one, he had now stepped back, the volleyball on his hands now on the floor. He looked flustered, not uttering a word. He seemed to search for something to say though, his eyes still locked on Tooru. In the end, he only nodded to them both, picked up his ball and jogged to the dressing rooms._

_When he had gone, Hajime raised a brow at Tooru, as if to ask 'what did you do this time?'  Tooru blinked at him. "I wasn't doing anything, don't look at me like that, Iwa-chan", he complained at the look._

_"I find that hard to believe." To think this guy was his best friend...Tooru only huffed, turning back to the net. He grabbed the cart, about to collect the volleyballs back in their places. It wasn't like Hajime was going to let him continue this. He stopped and turned at the steps behind him, eyes wide. "I'll help you out", Hajime muttered, dumping his bag on the corner of the gym._

_Tooru granted him a smile. This time it was a real one. "You're so reliable, Iwa-chan."_

_Hajime said something at that, but it was almost like a whisper, not reaching Tooru's ears. How typical of him._

 

_-_

 

Tooru shook his head, still trying to convince himself that that wasn't the same look. He knew it was, but...it was still strange. He had seen that look back then, back when he first refused to teach his kouhai how to serve. That same, intense, stubborn look, that was so full of belief that odds were going to go how Tobio wanted them, despite what others may say. What Tooru might say. Part of him was bitter, for he had seen those eyes only once and there they were, shining so brightly because of the little spiker's words. But..he was a little relieved too. Because those eyes had been full of potential for growth, for many things. If Tobio got those things back, then Tooru could breathe a little easier. And maybe, just maybe..Tobio could forgive him. And give Tooru a chance to see those eyes, directed at him.

Tooru was still going to the nationals with his team though, even if that had been the case. They were going to win, just like before. Even if the gleam in Tobio's eyes was unsetteling in the best kind of way, they were going to win. That was the only thought running through Tooru's head as the game was coming to an end, the second half flowing forward. He looked out for Karasuno's next move. Five blockers, moving forward. One was going to spike-wait. Wait, no. The ace. Karasuno's ace was in the back, his intense aura growing. A back attack. Tooru really hated this team. He really hated this team- oh no. No. He saw the look on Tobio's face seconds before it happened and he jumped forward, hoping to save it.

He could feel the same desperation Tobio must've felt when he dumped in their first game. It was a terrible feeling. As he went flying, trying to reach the ball, he cursed the damn brats, his lips pulled into a snarl. The ball hit the floor seconds before his hand could reach it. Tooru lay on the floor of the gym, raising his gaze to the one standing before him. That stinking, arrogant brat was looking down at _him._

Flashes went past his eyes. Ushiwaka, staring down at him. Tobio, staring down at him. The gap between natural talent and working your ass off. The gap between him and this stupid little setter, the gap between him and his fucking kouhai.

He never wanted to see those blue eyes staring down at him ever again.

 

-

 

_Tooru's hand was moving before he even realized, flying to strike his kouhai. It was all his fault, his fault that Tooru had to fight for his position as the setter, his fault that the pressure was too much, his fault for not listening and leaving Tooru the fuck alone, his fault-_

_"Calm down, you dumbass!" The hand stopping his smack brought him back to reality. Hajime was there, taking the blow._

_Tooru blinked, the red of his vision fading. For awhile, he couldn't say anything. He could only stare at Tobio, peeking from behind Hajime's back. His dark blue eyes were wide, scared. His hands had a tight grip on the volleyball he was holding, straining. It didn't loosen, not even when Tooru tore his fist away from his best friend's grip, speaking a quiet 'Sorry' into the now tense air of the gym. Not when Hajime quietly told him to leave, that they were done for the day._

 

_-_

 

Tooru breathed in, trying to regain his senses. He flinched at the thought, cursing the memory of Tobio's blue eyes. Wide, scared. Betrayed. Like he couldn't believe Tooru would actually do something like that to him. Tooru stared up at those same eyes now, but they're different. Daring, challenging. Cocky. How fucking annoying. 

Still, wasn't over. Tobio can be a genius, he can be better than Tooru by all means. That's what the brunette thought when he got up, cooling off a bit. "I know." He did. He did, they all did, but it didn't mean they we're going to lose. No chance in hell. "I'm not going to lose", Tooru repeated to himself. And he meant every word, believing them to be true. 

 

-

 

_"Have you found the limits of your abilities?" Tooru's coach asked him, his back turned. "Even if you're body and psyche aren't fully grown yet?"_

_Tooru frowned. Obviously he hadn't, that much was clear. But he was going to, eventually. Even if it wasn't now. But eventually._

 

_-_

 

 

Tooru felt unreal, like what happened hadn't just happened. He stared at the ball that had slipped through his hands by millimeters, the victory yells of the Karasuno team echoing in his ears. He was replaying it, seeing the little shrimp jump and spike in his mind all over again. Damn it, he almost got it. Just a little more and he would've caught it. This couldn't be his limit, he wouldn't allow it to be. Still, to think that his shitty little kouhai actually beat him...how annoying.

He turned, staring at the one who made him feel this way. Tobio was halfway to the the lining up, but he stopped suddenly. Most likely he felt Tooru's gaze. He turned as well, meeting the older setter's eyes.

Tooru put on the bitterest face he could manage and tried his best not to turn his head away from Tobio's blue gaze like he did all those years ago. "Now we're at one loss, one win", he pointed out. As if Tobio wasn't counting. "You better not get too cocky."

As usual, Tobio wasn't fazed by Tooru's narrowed eyes or cold expression. He just nodded, like back then. "I won't", he answered. Tooru almost laughed. He knew Tobio meant it. He knew his kouhai wasn't stupid enough to not be afraid of him, even if he sometimes wished that wasn't the case. In moments like these, that regret was gone. And there was only the fact that they were rivals remaining. And it was because of that that Tooru never said anything more. He willed what he wanted to say deep inside his heart, hiding it away in his heart this time as well. Tobio did not need an apology, not right now. Maybe someday, but not today. He wished that Tobio would pick all this up from his head, from his eyes. Like he did with Tobio. Like Tobio's eyes told him that his kouhai treasured him, even if it wasn't in the way he used to.

So Tooru tried to get the message across, (he was pretty sure it wouldn't go across, because Tobio was the most socially clueless person he'd ever had the unfortunate luck to meet), but he tried. Then he nodded as well, as he turned back to his own team. Something clued him to stop halfway as he turned back, curious. But there was no one there. There were no blue eyes to greet him.

Tooru smiled a little bitterly at the board back that he was faced with instead. It was..refreshing. All the way from middle school, Tooru had been the one to turn his back on Tobio, many times at that. On the court, at practice, outside of them, even. But now..now it was Tobio who walked away, never looking back. The older setter sighed, shaking his head as he watched Tobio walk up to his teammates, all of them grouping around him, the little shrimp being the first one to glomp him. 

Despite everything, Tooru could admit that he would miss those blue eyes a little. He would regret not making them shine like they shined now for a second time. But for now, it was time to say goodbye to them. 

It was time to say goodbye to Tobio.

 

**Author's Note:**

> "To your warmth, behavior and all of your love..good-bye to it all."  
> -Orange, Hatsune Miku
> 
> Happy late birthday to our grand king <3


End file.
